Vilgax
"You will have your feast of souls, and I will have the unlimited power I deserve. The Faceless Armies will see to that...and the humans, what can they do but burn?" ''- Vilgax on his invasion of Earth. '''Vilgax Na Karrn, The Conqueror' is a Chimaeran warlord, who founded and commands the alien Faceless Empire. Vilgax's strange asymmetrical appearance is due to the fact that he mutated himself in order to become stronger, practically immortal, resistant to physical damage, the vacuum of space, and disease. Vilgax was completely unknown to the UNSC or humanity until the the mid 2100s, where he and his Faceless struck against Earth under request of Malefor and Bughuul . Prior to this, he managed to remain completely undetected by Earth's forces due to his covertness and his activity being reserved largely to the outmost fringe of the galaxy. Despite this, through unknown means the dictator Boss Cass was able to communicate with Vilgax. The Conqueror graciously decided to gift the Earthling dictator with a force of his own minions, though he planned to eradicate Cass later. Vilgax is a master of silence, as he has been able to amass a terrifying force of aliens without attracting the attention of many other advanced civilizations, and the ones that did notice were the ones he invaded and destroyed. Vilgax is infamous for his ability to strike with speed, silence, and power. Perhaps most terrifying of all however, is his utter lack of empathy and moral code. He oversees the torture of and experimentation on many hapless peoples of the galaxy, to further his own understanding of biology and the Universe. Vilgax is considered to be one of the greatest alien threats ever known. History Vilgax was born in the year 476 C.E, on the Chimaeran homeworld of Chimaer. Growing up, he had no idea what he wanted to become or what he wanted to do with his life. However, all this changed when a rival alien civilization known as the Tsar'el attacked his homeworld. Vilgax took up arms against the invaders of his world and entered the military. He rose through the ranks quickly as he took part in (and led) sequential victories against the invaders. As the grueling war dragged on, Vilgax was named the Lord of the Chimaeran forces. With his position, he was responsible for driving the invaders back into space, and hunted down their remnants to near extinction. It was here that Vilgax discovered his desire to destroy and crush his enemies. Vilgax decided he wanted to learn more about his former foes, and he chose to take over the crushed remnants of the Tsar'el. In his terrible cruelty, he ordered and oversaw their enslavement and torture. Vilgax ordered those in fighting condition to be experimented on, and mutated to the point where they no longer recognized their past existence. Vilgax and the Chimaerans learned much of extraterrestrial biology and genetics as they broke the Tsar'el, transforming them into mindless abominations. Pleased, Vilgax decreed that no foe would ever stand against him and the Chimaera again. He announced the birth of the Chimaeran Empire. The Chimaera trained the broken Tsar'el abominations to become loyal servants to their overlords, and equipped them with weaponry and armor. Vilgax then commanded the creatures be renamed to "Chimera", as he felt that they would be honored to bear a similar name to their masters. This formed the backbone for Vilgax's new empire, of which he named himself leader. He named his empire the Faceless. To bolster his forces, he authorized the crafting of more bio-engineered soldiers. Eventually, he held the largest empire in his sector of the MIlky Way Galaxy. He began conquering territory for his empire, planet by planet, civilization by civilization falling to the Faceless. Vilgax soon earned the title "Na Karrn", Chimaeran for "The Conqueror", in recognition of his bloody campaigns across the galaxy. He became known throughout the starways as the bane of peace. Vilgax was legendary for his perfection of lightning-war tactics. This practically made him invisible, invincible, and unstoppable. In the 2160s, Vilgax was contacted by two powerful beings; the Dark God Bughuul and the sorcerer Malefor. These two nefarious beings sought an audience on his personal flagship, the Nhraxx Vul'dai, which translates to "Chariot of God", a testament to the arrogance of the alien warlord. The two requested that he lead an invasion force to Earth, in order to take advantage of the chaos. Vilgax, happy to pillage and destroy, accepted their request. He then began to send fleets to Earth's orbit, where they cloaked themselves to avoid detection. Then, they began to teleport troops and artillery planetside, therefore bypassing orbital defenses and taking the forces of Earth completely by surprise. ... Personality and Skills Vilgax, unlike many aliens, is utterly sadistic and cruel. Vilgax is one of the few alien leaders known who is actually enamored by destruction and war. He is extremely intelligent and calculating. Vilgax's goals are plain and simple; he wants the universe to be his. He is very power hungry, and he is always on the lookout for a new civilization to destroy. ... Category:Villains Category:Aliens